


Forever Yours

by KikiKierra



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKierra/pseuds/KikiKierra
Summary: Bull is jealous of Marissa’s new boyfriend. What happens when confesses how he feels.This fic picks up from the very last moments of S2E3 and continues on from there.





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I know it was a while ago, but who remembers Bull’s jealousy at the end of S2E3? It inspired me so much that I had to write this (even though it took a me ages to finish it). Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is smut with a tiny (and I mean really tiny) bit of fluff so if you don’t like then don’t read. 
> 
> Note: I obviously do not own Bull or any of the characters. Credit goes to the rightful owners.

**Forever Yours**

Bull strode into the building excited to see her after a satisfying end to the trial and, most of all, excited to tell her how he worked his magic.

“Marissa, Marissa, I know you’re dying to hear, have I got a story for you...”

Bull slowed down realising that all the lights were out. Confused, he rushed to enter the room.

“Mariss...” he tailed off realising the office was deserted. She was gone.

He stood in the doorway as a wave of jealousy washed over him. She was gone, not home though, but out to see a man. Marissa, with a man. _His_ Marissa, with someone else.

Impulsively, he called her.  
Surprisingly, she answered.

“Bull! This better be an emergency,” she snapped.

“Uh yes, Marissa, yes it is”

“Well spit it out then!” she said, then lowered her voice “I’m on a date”

“I love you,” Bull announced with a sudden rush of courage.

“What?!”

“I love you ... Marissa Morgan, I am totally, completely, head over heels in love with you,” there he’d said it and it felt like a weight had been lifted from him. Yet still his heart pounded as he waited for a response.

Goddamn him, Marissa thought. Goddamn Jason Bull. He is the most infuriating man she’d ever met. This, this was the moment she had dreamed about, wished for, and waited for, for years. She’d always thought maybe she had a chance but nothing had ever happened. And now that she had finally given up, started to move on, and, god forbid, finally found someone else, _now_ he confesses his love for her. As much as she liked the new man that was sitting at the table she had just moments ago excused herself from, she knew if she didn’t take this chance she’d regret it for the rest of her life.

“Umm, Marissa?” Bull’s voice jolted her from her thoughts.

“We need to talk,” she demanded “meet me at my apartment in 20 minutes”.

She’d hung up the phone before Bull could react. But, he smiled to himself as he rushed out of the building and to his car.

Marissa quickly explained to her date that she’d had a ‘family emergency’ and had to leave. Then she rushed out of the restaurant.

Bull was already there when she arrived at her apartment, he was leaning against the wall by the door.

“Well hello m’dear,” he said with a smile.

Marissa ignored him and fumbled to unlock the door. She swung it open and grabbed Bull by his tie, dragging him into the apartment after her. She slammed the door, whirled around, and slapped him.

“That’s for interrupting my date,” she said.

Then she grabbed him and kissed him forcefully.

“And _that’s_ for everything else,” she said as she pulled away.

“What, I ... Marissa,” Bull rambled, then “fuck it,” as he pushed her back against the door, kissing her passionately.

His hands roamed down her sides, rubbing gently. Her hands had come up to rub his chest as they both poured years of pent up feelings into the kiss.

Bull pulled her forward as his hands slid up to the zipper at the the top of her dress, tugging it down. She gently pushed him away and broke the kiss.

“Jason ... bedroom,” she said, breathing heavily.

He followed her down the hall and into her bedroom. Once in the room, Marissa kicked off her pumps and stepped out of her already undone dress. Bull gasped audibly and felt his cock begin to stir when she turned to face him, allowing him to see the sexy black lace lingerie her clothes were hiding.

“Do you, uh, wear that everyday,” he stammered, gesturing to her ‘outfit’.

She smirked, thinking of all the times she’d gone to work entirely sans underwear, “something like that,” she answered.

Then suddenly she was on him pulling off his tie then kissing him as she undid his shirt buttons and pushed both his shirt and coat off.

He grabbed her hips and guided her back toward the bed. She fell back onto the bed and he followed her. He kissed her neck and she moaned at the sensation. He kissed his way down until he reached her tits. He quickly removed her bra and began to suck one of her hard nipples. She moaned and arched up in pleasure.

He continued to suck and also touch her boobs. He was beyond talented and it was driving her crazy.

She flipped him over, taking control. Sliding down until her face was level with his crotch. She ran her fingertips lightly over his bulge, causing him to buck his hips into her hand. She squeezed his bulge gently and he groaned.

“Marissa, c’mon, stop teasing”

She grinned and undid his belt and pants, pulling both them and his underwear off along with his shoes and socks.

She paused to drink in the entirety of his body. His hard cock, at least 6 inches, twitched as her eyes focussed on it.

She gripped his cock and started stroking up and down firmly. He groaned and she leaned down to lick from the base of his cock to the tip.

“Son of a bitch Marissa,” he groaned.

She took the tip into her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around it. Bull felt himself getting closer to the edge as she began to deep throat him, the feeling was exquisite.

“Marissa, stop, stop,” he groaned, pushing her head off him “I’m too close”.

She grinned, loving the power she had over him “has it been a while Jason?”

“Since, I had someone as amazing as you?” he asked “yes, it’s been a lifetime”.

By now she was lying next to him in bed and she leaned over to kiss him gently.

He kissed down to her neck, the pleasure making her squirm. His hand went to her sex, rubbing gently over her panties.

“Fuck, Jason, more,” she pleaded.

He sat up and smirked “let’s get those panties off,” he said.

Quickly she removed them and flung them to the floor.

Bull returned to his ministrations, rubbing widely at first then circling her clit. Marissa arched her back off the bed, grinding into his hand.

He slid two fingers inside her, causing her to moan. He pumped them in and out, curling them slightly to connect with her g-spot. Her soft moans and sighs turned to loud groans as he added his mouth into the mix, sucking and licking her clit.

“Ooooh fuck, fuck Jason,” Marissa screamed as she came. She grabbed his head, her body arching up off the bed in pleasure.

Jason kissed her as she came down from her high. Marissa broke the kiss and whispered in his ear “fuck me Jason, now”.

With that she handed him a condom, which he quickly put on. Then she straddled him, slipping torturously slowly down onto his huge cock.

Marissa started bouncing up and down, riding Jason’s cock passionately. He grabbed her hips and thrust in time with her bounces. He groaned, pleasure written all over his face.

Marissa bounced faster, gentle moans escaping her lips. One of Jason’s hands left her hips to rub her clit. “Fuck,” she groaned at the touch “I’m so close”.

“So am I,” Jason replied breathlessly, rubbing her clit harder “cum with me Marissa, cum with me”.

Marissa let out a squeal as she came apart on his cock. “Unghh fuck,” he groaned as her clenching walls pushed him past the point of no return.

She climbed off him and snuggled against his bare chest. “I love you Jason, I’ve loved you for a very long time,” she revealed.

“Oh Marissa, my love, I am forever yours,” Jason said, then he kissed her gently.

Marissa smiled through the kiss. She savoured the moment of tenderness, hoping it would be the first of many, many more.


End file.
